In a memory system such as a solid state drive (SSD), a plurality of blocks arranged inside a flash memory includes blocks in which user data is stored and system blocks in which system data used inside the SSD is stored. The system blocks include a common use block in which common use data used to be common to a plurality of CPUs arranged inside the SSD is stored and a dedicated block in which dedicated data used dedicatedly by each CPU is stored. The common use block, for example, includes a manufacturing information block in which information of physical addresses of had blocks and the like is recorded. The dedicated block, for example, includes a trace log block in which a trace log of each CPU is recorded. Such system blocks may be allocated to the inside of the flash memory.